Fullmetal Alchemist: Return of the Joker
by ShadowSlayer220
Summary: After a mysterious murder takes place in the streets of Amestris. The Elric Brothers hunt for the Man Who Laughs, along with other characters from the cape and cowl days. With the Homunculus and the new enemy surfacing, who will be the victor in this all out war?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: *Checks Calendar.* Holy hell Batman! I havent done anything in almost 3 years! We've gotta fix that! Hello everyone, your favorite Shadow slayer here with an all new fresh story. Something I've started and it sat in my folder for awhile. Sadly if you were hoping for some news on The Cold Heart Still Hates, saddly I have not. If you havent noticed, the project was shelved until further notice. I just cant come up with any new material. But fear not, one day it will return. Now for the debut! I dont own Batman or FMA: Brotherhood.

The moon was cold and bright over amestris, the street was errily quiet. Everyone had retired to their beds for the night. Except for one unfortunate individual who had been stuck patrolling the empty street. Armed with a handgun he kept in his holster. He held the flashlight carefully in his hand as he shined it in dark places. "Wouldnt it be my luck, getting stuck with a boring job like this." He muttered, turning into an alleyway. His footsteps echoed off the walls. "Why cant they get one of those big shot alchemists from central to do this. That Scar guy is probably long gone by now." He grumbled, shining his flashlight in different areas.

Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a cigarette. As he lit it he heared what sounded like footsteps. Ears perking up, he spun around with a flashlight. Only to see nothing. "Damned graveyard shift. Pulling tricks on me." He muttered as he took a drag off his cigarette. "Knock, knock." A raspy voice suddenly filled his ears, turning his blood to icewater as he spun around quickly. Wide eyed and panting, his flashlight had found nothing. "What the hell?..." He muttered.

"You're supposed to say who's there." The voice came again, as the guard turned around for the third time. A green gas was suddenly sprayed into his face. Closing his eyes with a sputtered cough, he stumbled backwards as he dropped his flashlight. The beam managed to catch the purple pant legs of the intruder. Reaching for his gun, he aimed at the darkness. Hands shaking and still coughing, he managed to lift a blury eye. The only thing he could make out was a stretch grin, white teeth visible in the darkness.

The officer then suddenly let out a giggle, causing the grin to stretch even more. After a few more giggles, it escalated into snickers. The officer suddenly threw his head back as it reached full blown laughter. His face grew pale as his eyes widened along with his grin he was trying to hold back.

He could know longer point the gun at the stranger, after a few more moments of laughter. His wide eyes trailed to the gun he was holding, slowly lifting it to his head. A tear fell from his cheek as he suddenly pulled the trigger. The gunshot bouncing off the walls, as the man fell. The shadowey figure was seen exiting. "Im glad you found it funny." He replied as a fit of insane laughter was let loose into the night.

Major Alexis Loius Armstrong stood wide eyed and shaking with fear, he was at a lost for words. Looking down at the tarp one of the officers held slightly opened. "Major? What is it?" One of the lower ranking officers asked. The men were concerned, Armstrong was the size of a house. What could scare him? "Get me a line to Colonel Mustang now!" He barked at his men, whiched caused them to jump.

Back at headquarters, Colonel Mustang was resting his head in his hands. Half asleep, the pen he was holding was paused on the paper. As the phone rang loudly, he sat up sharply. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he answered the phone. "This better be good." He grumbled into the reciever. "Sir, its Armstrong." The other end responded. "Its 1 am Major, cant it wait till morning." Mustang sighed. "Theres been a murder sir." Armstrong replied.

"And?"

"He died with a smile sir..." This caused Mustangs eyes to widen, letting the phone slip out of his hands as it smacked the desk. "Sir?" Armstrong asked. But Mustang was already out the door. "No, no, no. It cant be him, I watched him die!" He scowled. Arriving on scene, he stepped from the patrol car. There Armstrong awaited. "Out of my damn way!" He exclaimed as officers scattered away. As Mustang layed eyes upon the body, his jaw dropped. "God...save us all..."

* * *

The next rainy day, the Elric brothers Edward and Alphonse had stumbled upon the crime scene as they made their way to central headquarters. "What do you think happened brother?" Al asked as the stood in front of the alley, which was guarded heavily with Amestris soldiers and police. "I have no idea, but I bet it has to do with Scar." He replied as the duo approached the guards. "I'm sorry, but this area is off limits, only authorized personnel allowed." One recited, almost like a robot. Ed smirked as he reached for his pocket watch, "I think you'll reconsider letting us in." But to his surprise, the guard shook his head. "The only ones allowed on the premises are Major Armstrong and Colonel Mustang." He replied. Ed frowned, trying to peak over the guards. "What the hell are you guys hiding back there?" He asked.

But he stopped as two troops supported a gurney passed through, with a sheet laid over the body to conceal whatever had been down to it. Suddenly the arm slipped from under the sheet, revealing his hand to be a pasty white. This surprised the Elric brothers, they continued to stare until it was out of site into a wagon. "What happened to him?" Al asked. "He was murdered last night." One of the guards replied. "But who?" Ed asked, the two guards exchanged nervous glances. "As a State Alchemist, I demand you tell me who. That's an order." Ed repeated with a scowl. "It was him...the man who laughs." One muttered. "The man who laughs?" Ed and Al exchanged confused glances.

"That's enough lieutenant." A voice boomed from behind him, causing him to jump. The Elric brothers looked up to see the towering mass known as Major Armstrong. "Y-yes sir!" The lieutenant saluted. "Edward and Alphonse, what are the two of you doing here?" He asked. "We were hoping you'd tell us wants going on?" Al replied. Armstrong looked away nervously before answering. "I'm afraid I have orders to not reveal any information." He replied. "Not you too Major." Ed sweat-dropped. Major Armstrong looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Listen," He began. "If I were you two, I'd stay out of this matter." He spoke, causing Ed to raise a brow. "Why Major?" He asked. "Because this is more dangerous than you could ever imagine." This surprised the Elric brothers as they traded glances. "Now I suggest you be on your way, there is nothing here for you to see. Good day to you Elric brothers." Major Armstrong tipped his hat as he turned and headed back into the Alley, leaving Ed with a frown.

"Cmon Al, I think it's time we pay Mustang a visit." Ed scoffed as he turned to leave, Al nodded as he followed close behind. But little did they know, someone had been watching them from the shadowy distance. "The man who laughs." Ed recited to himself as they approached the front steps of the Central Command Building. "What do you think it means brother?" Al asked as they headed up the steps. "That's something I'd like to ask the colonel." Ed's eyes narrowed. Reaching Colonel Mustang's office door, lifting his hand to turn the door knob. "I don't care! I want this entire city swept! That means searching at that God forsaken Asylum too!" Mustangs voice barked on the other side of the door, followed by the door swinging open. The Elric brothers coming face to face with Lieutenant Faulman. "Oh hey guys, if you're here to see Mustang I'd be careful, he's in a bad mood." He warned. "Thanks for the heads up." Ed replied as Faulman saluted him before entering.

Mustang looked up as Al closed the door behind them, he then shift his eyes back down to the papers in front of his desk. "What do you want Fullmetal? I'm very busy." He grumbled, picking up a pencil and beginning to write. "What? A subordinate can't visit his superior officer?" Ed smirked. "No." Mustang answered flatly. Ed frowned as he approached Mustang's desk. "I came by hoping you'd enlighten me on something." He replied, causing Mustang to look up briefly before returning to writing. "What can you tell me about a man who laughs?" This caused Mustang to freeze, setting down his pencil. "So you do know of him." Ed smirked. "I was hoping someone who shed some light on me." He added. "You know I-" Ed stopped as Mustang looked up at him with a glare.

"I want you to drop it Fullmetal, that's an order." He growled. "You've got to be kidding me." Ed replied. "First Major Armstrong and now you. Why aren't you two telling me anything? What makes whoever this person is so damn scary you wont even mutter their name?" Ed asked. "That's enough!" Mustang barked as he rose from his seat, causing Ed to go silent. "This isn't a negotiation Fullmetal. I want you to forget about this whole thing. You'll just be chasing ghosts anyway." He muttered, sitting back in his chair. Ed and Al exchanged quick glances. "Right, sorry we bothered you." Ed replied as him and Al turned to leave. Mustang sighed as the door closed behind them, continuing his paper that he'd been writing. Not long after, the door opened up once more. When Mustang looked up he immediately rose to his feet and saluted. "King Bradley, sir!" He replied as the Fuhrer stood before the colonel. "At ease, Colonel." He smiled.

"What can I do for you?" Mustang asked as Bradly walked over to the window, peering at Amestris below. "My subordinate tell me a murder took place last night, normally things like that wouldn't be brought to my attention. But it was the way he was killed that made it so important." He turned to Mustang swallowed hard. "Do you think it could be him sir? The man who laughs?" This caused Bradley to chuckle. "Now now colonel, you don't believe in ghosts do you?" He smiled. "In this world sir, you never know." He replied, King Bradley's gaze returned to the window. "That clown is dead." Bradleys smile turned into a cold glare, which caused Mustang to swallow nervously.

King Bradley's glare turned into a soft smile. "Forgive my rudeness Colonel, but that man gave me and Commissioner Gordon such a headache. But just like Gordon he died a long time ago." Bradly stated. "Now Colonel, you are to stop pursing this matter. You are to tell your men that it was a copycat murder and nothing else. Am I clear?" He asked. "Crystal sir." He replied. Mustang saluted Bradly as he turned to leave. "Have a good day Colonel." He spoke as he closed the door behind him. Mustang sighed as he sat back down in his chair.

Ed and Al had made their way outside central headquarters, standing at the front steps. "This is really starting to irritate me ." Ed grumbled. "Maybe we should just drop it brother, Colonel Mustang told us to." Al replied as they made their way from HQ. "Nah screw that, besides I think I know where to start." Ed smirked as he held his hands behind his head. "How?" Al asked. "When we were standing outside Mustang's door he said something about an Asylum. All we got to do is go to the Library and look for the Asylum we need." He replied. "But brother, there could be dozens of Asylums, how will we know which one is the right one?" Al interjected. "I thought about that too, each Asylum has a set of inmate records. All we have to do is cross reference each one based on the information we have." Ed replied. "Which is?" Al's eyes flickered. "The man who laughs." His brother replied as the entered the library.

Inside, the Elric brothers made their way to the city records. Which was a whole section of books and files. "Wow brother, there must be hundreds of books here." Al commented. "Well Al, it's time to do what we do best." Ed smirked. "Research." They went to work immediately, pulling out dozens of books at the same time, flipping through pages and taking notes. "Can I help you boys?" The librarian asked as she passed through. "Yeah actually, you wouldn't happen to have any declassified criminal files would you?" Ed asked. She put a finger to her chin as she thought. "Let me see, I believe I have a few. I'll go get them for you." She smiled. "That would be great thank you." Ed returned.

Disappearing for a few minutes, the librarian returned with a few folders. "This is all I have I'm afraid." She smiled apologetically. "It's no problem, thank you for your help." Al replied as they dove into the files. "Let me know if you boys need anything else." The librarian smiled as she stepped away. Unfortunately, after hours of searching, Ed and Al came up empty handed. "I don't get it, we've been over every book and not so much as even a rumor on a location has come up." Ed groaned. "Hold on brother,"Al replied as he skimmed through a newspaper clipping. "What is it Al?" Ed peered over his shoulder. The headline reading "Blackgate Prison Grand Opening."

"Dozens of condemned criminals have been transferred from the infamous Arkham Asylum. Due to the poor maintenance and collapsing infrastructure, dangerous criminals such as Bane, Victor Fries, and Harvey Dent have been transferred to the new Blackgate correctional facility. Future plans for Arkham remain unannounced." Ed read over the article. "Look brother, this article was dated 10 years ago." Al pointed at the date. "Yeah, and I bet this is our Asylum we've been looking for." Ed smirked as he tucked the newspaper clipping in his jacket. "C'mon Al, lets go find Arkham."

It wasn't easy, but after hours of looking for an address. The Elric brothers managed to locate Arkham Asylum, after following a dirt road through a dense forest, they stood outside of the rusted and busted gate of Arkham. The word in an iron banner on the top of the gate. "Well here it is Al, Arkham Asylum." Ed smirked as they looked up the hilled path that lead straight to a dark and Gothic structure. It had the similarities of a castle, with broken glass windows and parts of the building that collapsed or caved in. "This place gives me the creeps." Al muttered. "I know, but this is where we'll find our answers." Ed replied as they made their way up the steps, the double doors had been ripped off their hedges. Stepping inside, Ed flicked on a flashlight that he had brought with him. The place was in complete ruin, with papers scattered everywhere on the floor and on the reception desk. With busted chairs and desks, complimented with glass and cobwebs.

Making their way to the reception desk, Ed began rooting through the drawers in hoping to find something. He gave up as he had came up empty handed, deciding to push deeper into the belly of the beast. As they reached the prison block, they began to pass inmate cells. What odd about them is that with each cell they past it became clear that each was designed for special individuals. Some even had plaque for the inmates. Some read "Mr. Cobblepot," "The Riddler," and "Bane." The Elric's passed a Plexiglas cell, with frost creeping from the edges, the plaque reading "Mr. Fries." Another one was filled with plants, the name read "Poison Ivy." "This place, I don't like it here brother. It has an evil feeling." Al commented. "I know what you mean Al." Ed replied as he shined his flashlight around, spotting a dusty clipboard the ground.

Picking it up, Ed blew the dust off as he began reading it. "What's that brother?" Al asked peering over his shoulder. "It's an inmate log, look at this. It says here Prisoner 101511518, dubbed by many as 'The Man Who Laughs' has been successfully relocated to solitary confinement. He is to have no human contact until further notice." Ed read off the log. "Brother! That's him." Al exclaimed. "It sure is Al, now lets pay Mustang another visit." Ed smirked. "Hmmm, I wasn't expecting visitors today." A voice cause them to spin around with Ed's flashlight. Their eyes widened as the beam of light fell upon a man. Dressed in a black trenchcoat, the individual sported a large black brimmed hat. However, the creepiest part was the fact the man had been wearing a burlap sack over his head. With cut eye holes and a sewn up slit for a mouth, a cut noose hung around his neck like a necklace. "W-who the hell are you?" Ed demanded. "Pardon my poor manners, my name is Jonathan Crane." He smirked behind his sack. "But you can call me Scarecrow."

A/N: Ah it feels good to be back, as always. Review and opinions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey gang! Shadowslayer here with the next chapter of FMA: Return of the Joker. The story is coming along smoothly. Plus many references with be in this chapter to various things. Can you find them all? As a heads up, this chapter gets a little graphic and may not be for the soft hearted.

Mustang: Shadowslayer does not own FMA: Brotherhood or Batman.

The Elric brothers gazed at the man known as Scarecrow, he was a rather eerie person. If not creepier than Arkham itself, he belonged in here. "Scarecrow huh? It says on this clipboard that you're a patient here." Ed smirked as he glanced down at said clipboard. Scarecrow gave a deep chuckle, "That was many years ago, but those were the good days." He replied. "This place has been abandoned for quite sometime, since then I've made it my home. I've never felt like leaving all these years." He added. "Since you're in the talking mood, then perhaps you can answer a question for me." Ed replied as his eyes narrowed, "Who is the man who laughs?" Scarecrow seemed surprised by his question. "Why would you ever want to know?" He asked.

"So you do know who he is?" Ed smirked, Scarecrow lowered his head. "The Joker is his name." He answered as thunder rumbled. "The Joker?" Ed asked. Scarecrow nodded. "I wish I never had met that monster, I even collaborated with him a few times." He replied. "But why?" Al asked. "Back then I didn't care, to me everyone was a test subject. Slaughtered all in the name of science. But now I'm retired, my life of crime and experiments faded with my youth." Scarecrow answered, flashing his cane he was using to support himself. "Then perhaps you can help us." Ed suggested as him and Al approached him, realizing he was no longer a threat. "Last night an officer was murdered, probably by The Joker." Ed spoke, Scarecrow nodded. "I cant do much, but I can give you information on what your going up against, The Joker isn't the only one who's back." He replied. Ed and Al exchanged glances, "What do you mean?" Scarecrow turned and signaled the two to follow, the Elrics brothers followed Scarecrow deeper into the Asylum.

"A few days ago, he showed up...and he wasn't alone." Scarecrow replied. "Who was he with?" Ed asked. "The Joker isn't the only one back in town, "Bane, Harvey Dent, and Mr. Fries were just a few." He answered. "He asked if I want to join him in taking back his city." He added. "We've handled pretty tough enemies before." Ed replied. "You cant begin to imagine how dangerous they can be. Believe me I used to be among them." He responded, as they entered a lab. Ed and Al looked around at all the beakers and bubbling liquids. "Is this your lab?" Al asked. "Yes, this is where I used to conduct my horrid experiments, now all I use it for is to create medicines and serums to keep me alive." He replied as he retrieved a hand full of veils, he began placing them in a box. "This wouldnt be a bad place to conduct alchemy research." Ed commented as he scanned the room.

When he was done filling the box, he went over and handed it to Ed, who blinked a few times before he accepted the box. "What are these veils?" He asked opening it. "When I refused his offer, he proceeded to beat the hell out of me and break into my lab, he took the deadliest thing that I created. Fear gas. Claiming that if I couldn't join, then my gas was a better replacement." He replied. "Fear gas? I'm assuming that has something to do with scaring you?" Ed raised a brow, Scarecrow nodded. " Once inhaled, it turns everything around you into a hellish nightmare. In that box is some antidotes for not only my fear gas, but for The Joker's own deadly poison. If you inhale it, you burst into a fit of laughter, and die with a smile on your face." He replied. "Thanks, we'll put them to good use." Ed spoke. "Be careful, if you have any questions come back and see me." He nodded as him and Al turned to leave. "I'm glad you decided to help others Mr. Crane." Al turned before he left. He smirked behind his sack, "I've got a long way to go before I'm forgiven my boy. Even in his eyes." This caused the Elric Brothers to stop. "In the eyes of who?" They asked. But their surprise, Scarecrow was gone.

The rumbling of thunder got louder as Ed and Al exited the Asylum. "Now we're starting to piece the story together." Ed smirked. "I wonder who Mr. Crane was talking about back there." This caused Ed to shrug. "Who knows, theres a lot of weirdos around here." He answered as they passed by the gate. "Maybe theres someone who can help us out a little bit." Al suggested as they made their way back to head quarters. "I doubt it, no one whats to even utter Joker's name." Ed replied as he rested his hands behind his head. "There one person we havent talked to yet." Al added. "Lieutenant Hawkeye." Ed scratched his head. "What makes you think she would talk?" He asked. "Its only worth given it a try." Al answered as he looked up at the rain. "Alright, alright." Ed sighed as they continued walking.

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had been cleaning one of her many pistols as she heard a knock at the door. Rising from her seat, she went to answer. As she opened it, Ed and Al had been standing there, soaked from the downpour. "Ed? Al?" She blinked a few times. "What are you two doing here?" She asked. "Hey Lieutenant, we stopped and wanted to ask you about something." Ed replied, shivering a little. "Uh, sure...come on in." She answered, opening the door further for the duo to step through.

A hot cup of tea later, the three sat in the dining area as Riza continued working on one of her guns. "What did you guys wanted to ask?" She asked as she continued with her work. The Elric brothers exchanged glances for a moment, then turning to Riza. "What can you tell us about clowns?" Ed asked, this caused her to pause for a moment before continuing. "In this town, theyre never funny." She muttered. The next few moments were silent, save for the rain hitting the window. "You know about him, dont you?" Al asked quietly, Riza didnt answer. Only the sounds of tinkering metal were replied.

"You two..." She uttered, causing them to perk up. "Please leave this issue alone." She finished. "Aw cmon! First the Major and the Colonel and now you! Why arent any of you talking?" Ed demanded. "Because you both will die!" She snapped quickly, causing Ed to flinch. After a moment, she regained her calm expression before sighing. "You dont understand..." She muttered. "Please Lieutenant..." Al replied, causing her to glance at him. "We only want to know so we can find a way to stop him. Before he hurts anyone else." She answered with another sigh as she set her weapon down. "It was 15 years ago even before the Ishvalan War, Roy and I were just cadets back then. A monster walked the Earth..

 **15 years ago**

Lightning flashed as thunder shook the sky, atop of the hill rested the recently closed Arkham Asylum. Once in awhile being comletely visible due to the flashes of lightning. Past the kicked open gate and up to the front steps, a young Roy Mustang hugged against the wall next to the door. Drawing his handgun and a flashlight. "Im coming for you Riza." He muttered as he kicked the door down to the Asylum, aiming his flashlight and weapon in the darkness. He found nothing.

Looking around, his attention was brought to the faint laughter echoing from the corridor. Mustang carefully and quietly made his way to the hallway, at the far end a light illuminated from one of the doorways. His eyes narrowed as he made his way there. Hugging against the wall again, he listened carefully. It sounded like a tv was on, along with the Joker letting out a fit of giggles every now and then. Mustang carefully peeked his head in the doorway, his eyes then went wide.

Sitting on the couch in front of a tv playing cartoons, was the Joker himself. Laughing to the antics of the cartoon and eating cereal. Next to him, was the bound and gagged Riza. Glaring at him and struggling lightly. "Watch this! Its my favorite part!" He exclaimed as he let out a fit of laughter, causing Riza to roll her eyes and continued struggling. "Gee, do you think you could take a break from cartoons and help me out here?" Harley grumbled as she was tinkering with wires and power boxes next to a large tube chamber. "Cant you see Im entertaining our guest Harley? Look there it is again!" Joker suddenly pointed at the tv and laughed hysterically.

"Freeze Joker!" Mustang suddenly whipped from around the corner, his point aimed at Joker. This only caused him to grin and clap his hands together excitingly. Riza let out a muffled surprise. "Harley! We've got company! Camaro came by for a visit!" He exclaimed. "Its Mustang." Roy gritted his teeth. "Let Riza go!" He demanded, keeping his gun pointed at the mad man. "And spoil all the fun and hard work Harley did?" He replied with a chuckle. "Not like you helped any!" Harley replied with a tink mark.

Amist the bickering, Riza reached into her back pocket. Retrieving a small folding knife as she began cutting away at the ropes. "Why did you kidnap Riza? And what the hell is that thing?" Mustang gestured to the large chamber. "Oh that? Thats a surprise! But since you've been a good boy Ill let you get in on the first inside scoop." He grinned, waving his hands to Harley. "Take it away dear!" He exclaimed as the lights grew dim, a spotlight fell on her as she suddenly pulled up a chalk board with blueprints to the machine drawn on it. Suddenly sporting a pair of reading glasses and a ruler. She began tapping on various points of the diagram. "What we have here is the Jokinator 5000." She began. "Lesson learnt, never let Harley pick out the names." Joker had leaned in and whispered to Mustang. Causing him to form a tick mark. "The subjest is placed inside the tube, once sealed. A very special variant of the Joker venom is released into the chamber, rendering the victim Jokerized. Like the one and only!" Harley exclaimed as a second spotlight fell upon the Joker, along with falling streamers and balloons as he held his arms in the air with a big grin.

"Youre insane, hand over Riza." Mustang demanded as he lifted his gun and aimed at Joker. Who suddenly grabbed her and held her close to him as he drew a switchblade, resting it on her neck. "Ah ah ah El Camino, one step further and there will be a clean up on aisle four." He grinned. "Its Mustang!" He exclaimed. Riza trembled as she glanced down at the knife. "Drop the gun boy." Joker ordered as he applied a little pressure to Riza's throat. "Alright alright!" Mustang complied as he set the gun on the ground and kicked it to the center of the room, keeping his glare. "Good lad, here Harley! Give Riza a tour of the chamber." Joker laughed as he pushed her into Harley. Who caught her. "Sure thing puddin!" She smiled. "No!" Mustang lunged forward, only to stop in his tracks as Joker suddenly drew a revolver from his jacket and pointed it at Mustang. Who gritted his teeth.

"Cmon blondie." Harley ordered as she pulled Riza, thats when she finally cut the last rope and caughed Harley in the cheek with a punch. Knocking her to the floor, rubbing her jaw for a moment as Riza ripped the tape from her mouth. Harley growled as she lunged after her. Joker and Mustang looked back at each other, Joker grinned as he suddenly pulled the trigger to the revolver. Only for a flag to shoot out with the word bang written on it. Mustangs eyes narrowed with a glare as the Joker waved it around slightly. "Couldnt resist." He replied before a fit of laughter was let loose.

Mustang gritted his teeth as he lunged after Joker, who jumped over him and ran for the door. As Mustang looked up to see Joker in the doorway. He let out a roadrunner honk before taking off. "Go get him! Ill handle Harley." Riza called before ducking from a swing with Harleys mallet. Nodding, Mustang took off in a pursuit for Joker. Riza returned her attention to Harley, who readied her mallet. "Lets dance blondie." She taunted.

Riza glared before charging for her, as Harley swung her mallet Riza slide on her knees and leaned back. Avoiding the attack. She spun her legs around for a sweep. It was performed successfully as Harley landed on her face with a grunt. As Riza reach for her, she rolled over on her back and kicked Riza in the chest. Causing her to stumble into the next room, Harley jumped to her feet and followed her.

The next room was in great disrepair, with what was left of the ceiling being held up by rotting wooden beams and ledges leading off into a deep plunge. As Riza was recovering from the kick, she was met with a right hook to the face followed by a knee to the stomache. Recoiling, Riza managed to deflect the next punch and returned with a punch of her own. Finishing with an elbow to the chin. Stumbling backwards, Harley brushed her lip to reveala small amount of blood. Eyes widening, she glared at Riza before letting out a battlecry and charging.

With little time to react to such a move, Harley tackled her to the ground. However Riza countered by pushing her feet into Harley's chest and monkey flipping her into one of the few rotting beams. Breaking it in half. As Riza jumped to her feet, she turned to see Harley struggling to get up. "I...I think my leg is broken..." She whined. As Riza began to approach her, the ceiling above Harley groaned and creaked. Suddenly, the ceiling began to topple. Along with debris that was above it right down on her. She cowered and screamed as the hundreds of pounds of rubble closed in on her. "Harley!" Riza exclaimed as she reached for her. But she was too late as Harley disappeared in a wall of dust.

Riza let out a string of coughs as she stumbled backwards. As the smoke cleared, Riza looked up only to go wide eyed and cover a gasp with her hand. There sticking out of a large pile of rubble was Harleys lifeless hand. "Oh god...what have I done?..." She uttered as she slowly collasped on her knees.

Elsewhere, Mustang slide into a room where Joker ducked in. The room was dark, and Mustang kept spinning around as he entered deeper. Keeping his guard up. "Where am I Mustang?" Jokers voice hummed throughout the darkness. "Im over here." He spoke, causing Mustang to turn sharply in a direction. Which earned him a deep rolling chuckle from the Joker. Silence feel as Mustang approached slowly. "Or, maybed Im behind you!" The Joker exclaimed, this caused Mustang to gasp and spin around quickly. Which resulted in him falling backwards. The Joker let out a shriek of laughter. "You shouldve seen the look on your face!" He exclaimed as he continued laughing. "Im through playing games Joker! Where are you!?" Mustang roared.

"Oh you sound just like him!" The Joker replied, his voice echoing off the darkness. "Im going to finish what he started." Mustang didnt recieve an reply. "Did I ever tell you one of my favorite jokes? It goes a little something like this." Joker began as Mustang stopped in the center of the room. "A Man goes to doctor one day. He says he's depressed. Says life seems harsh and cruel. Saying he feels all alone in a threatening world where what lies ahead is vague and uncertain. So the doctor says, "Treatment is simple. A Great clown, Pagliacci, is in town tonight. Go and see him. That should pick you up." Then suddenly the lad bursts into tears. Crying, "But doctor..." Suddenly, the light flicked on. Mustangs jaw drops as his eyes widen.

Hanging around the room, are dozens of large portraits of victims subjected to the joker venom. With pale skin, yellow eyes, and a creepy stretched grin. Mustang trembled as he sank to his knees, his wide eyed gaze going to the floor. "I am Pagliacci!" The Joker suddenly bursted into a fit of laughter at his own joke. Mustangs lifted his head sharply as he began to hear laughter coming from the portraits. His eyes bounced between each one their eyes seemed to be staring down upon him. Jokers laugh began fading out as the other set of laughters got louder. "N-no! Make it stop!" Mustang screamed as he covered the sides of his head, clenching his eyes shut.

"The thing about insanity is, its like gravity...all you need is a little...push." Jokers voice entered into Mustangs ears. He spun around only for Joker to lunged at him, pinning him to the floor. Mustang looked up with terror in his eyes. "Now Mustang, lets see if we cant put a smile on that face." The joker laughed hysterically, opening a switchblade in his hand. Raising it up, Mustangs eyes searched franticall for options. They locked onto a piece of pipe laying near him, he began reaching out to it as Jokers knife slowly got closer. Mustang reached with all his might...until finally he wrapped his fingers around the steel pipe.

He swung the pipe into the side of jokers head as hard as he could, he howled in pain as he stumbled off of Mustang. As he continue to back up, Joker failed to see the exposed breaker box behind him. Mustang stood speechless as he watched Joker reach out to balance himself off of what he thought was a wall. But instead he stuck his hand straight into the wires of the box. Loud zapping sounds errupted as strands of electricity jumped from the panel to the joker. His eyes lit up with pain as he let out a blood curling scream, his green hair standing on end as his body rocked and twitched violently with lethal jolts of electricity. His scream continued as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His skin starting to sizzle and burn. Until finally there was nothing left in the box. The Joker collasped onto the ground, his twisted expression facing Mustang as he fell to the ground in horror.

Riza rushed into the room, eyes searching as they widened at the horrific scene. "Oh my God...Roy!" She exclaimed as she saw him kneeling there motionless. She rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around him. Thats when he started to sob, grasping her tightly. As the two comforted each other, a dark pointy eared shadow casted over them. Causing them to look up. "Im sorry..." Roy sobbed to the shadow, it responded by kneeling next to him. Offering comfort of his own as he placed a hand on Mustangs shoulder.

 **Present Day**

The Elric brothers stood at a lost for words, eds mouth being hung agape. Riza sat silent, having just finished her story. "I...I cant even begin to imagine what Mustang went through..." Al muttered. "Now you know the true danger of this lunatic." She replied, glancing away. "Ever since that night. neither one of us have been the same." She added. "Theres something else too," Ed muttered, causing her to turn to the brothers. "The Joker isnt the only one back, some of the criminals back in the day have returned." Al stated.

"H-how? Thats impossible...Most of them are dead or missing." Riza replied. "We dont know either, but we have to stop them. And the Joker." Ed replied as they headed for the door. "Wait! You cant! Youll get yourselves killed!" She exclaimed. Ed turned back to her with a smirk. "Dont worry, we can handle this nutcase." He answered. "And besides, if we dont stop him. He'll just keep killing innocent people." Al added. Riza stared at them for a moment, before finally sighing. "Please...be carefull..." Riza replied. "Dont worry, you know us." Ed chuckled as the pair closed the door behind them. Riza watched them leave nervously from her window ceal. Once they were out of sight, she returned to the table and began cleaning her gun again.

A/N: Chapter 2 is completed, did you find the references? As always leave a review and some feedback. Stay golden guys!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone, I've decided to bring this story back from the dead, as it had so much potential to start. But just a heads up, this chapter is a tad bit short. It's just to get the ball rolling, dont worry, this wont become a habit. So please enjoy. I also do not own anything other than this fic

Dusk was settling in the town of Lior, everyone had gone home from their jobs to enjoy a nice dinner. However, up in the belltowers of the Cathedral, something sinister was taking place. Lust had been watching from one of the windows, looking down at the people below. "How can humans be okay with such melodramatic lives? I will never understand." She muttered to herself. "Beats the hell out of me, It would bore me to death thats for sure." Envy replied, leaning back in one of the chairs, his feet propped up on the desk, growing annoyed with the loud chomping sounds coming from the corner of the room. "Hey Gluttony, you mind chewing with your mouth closed?" He grumbled as Gluttony looked up with a mouthful of flesh from the unfortunate priest who stubbled upon them.

"Oh dear, would you like some salt with that?" A voice answered from the darkness, causing Lust and Envy to spin around, ready for a fight. Instead, they were met with a devilish grin with a pair of red eyes illuminating in the dark. "Who the hell are you?" Envy demanded, the figure then approached the light. Revealing the infamous clown prince of crime, the Joker himself. The duo's eyes widened. "You? Youre supposd to be dead." Envy pointed, still wide eyed. Gluttony looked up from his meal with another moutful confused. " 'ews 'hat 'urst?" He asked glancing at Lust. "For goodness sake Tubby, didnt you ever learn to not talk with your mouth full?" Joker asked, followed by a mocking giggle.

Gluttony swallowed his food, following up with a snarl. "I dont like to be called names!" He exclaimed, shuffling torwards Joker, his mouth hanging with bits of drool seeping. "Can I eat him Lust, he looks yummy!" He grinned. "Oh! Are you still hungry Fatso? Well youre in luck because I ordered room service!" The joker laughed as a large fist came swinging out of the darkness, sending Gluttony's face through the wall. Lust and Envy looked back at him shocked as a pair of red eyes flickered from the darkness. Foot steps approached, the ground rumbling a bit as Bane stepped from the darkness. He was much older than the last time the duo saw him, with a gray goatee to show the signs of his age, but still all the more muscular.

"And you're not getting a tip." Joker held up a finger to him. "Shut it clown." He growled with his thick spanish accent. The Joker responded with a laugh. "A riot this guy is, you should hear his stand-up!" Joker exclaimed between laughs. "What do you want Joker?" Lust asked in her usual monotone, clearly not amused. "Oh nothing really, I just thought I'd kick back with the old gang is all! Well aside from this old gang." Joker jerked his thumb towards the several pairs of red eyes in the darkness. "We're not playing your games you clown freak!" Envy spat, causing the Joker to grin.

"Say, did you used to be a couple of stories taller? And a lot uglier?" Envy's eyes widened in anger as she gritted her teeth. "Get to the point Joker." Lust narrowed her eyes as he approached Gluttony. "Well there is no point really, just wanting to have some fun now that Im back in town. Say, how's Mustang been lately?" Joker asked as Gluttony shook the dizziness from his head, reaching into his jacket the Joker drew his silver revolver, aiming it at the back of Gluttony's head. Pulling the trigger, an empty click filled the room. The Joker frowned, aiming the weapon towards himself. Staring down the barrel as he pulled the trigger a few more times, nothing. "Damn it, I know I put bullets in this thing." He remarked, aiming it back at Gluttony. Who looked up in time to see Joker pull the trigger again. A loud gunshot snapped throughout the room, causing Joker to jump back in excitement as Gluttony collasped onto the floor. Lust and Envy looked down on their fellow Homunculus in shock, before moving back up to Joker.

"Oh thats right! I forgot I played Russian roullete earlier!" Joker responded with a fit of laughter. Lust and Envy grimaced as a bead of sweat traveled down their faces. "You dont know who you're messing with clown." Envy muttered. "Oh I dont do I?!...Actually...I dont...Bane? Who are we dealing with again?" The Joker turned to him, causing Bane to glare at him. "No no wait, dont tell me..." He added as he scratched his head with the end barrel of his revolver. "Oh! I know!" The Joker grinned as he pointed his revolver at the two. "A couple of corpses."

Joker failed to notice the sulking mass of Gluttony standing over him, saliva dripping from his open mouth, the Joker sniffed the air. "What smells like undercooked priest?" The Joker asked as Gluttony attempted to strike with his jaws. The Joker responded by leap frogging over him, landing in front of Bane. The homunculus turned to him with a snarl, the bullet wound healing with a zap of red sparks. "Oooooh!" Thats a neat trick! Allow me to retorte!" Joker giggled as he held up a finger. "Oh Bane!"

Without warning, both of Bane's fists slammed into Jokers skull from each side, turning it into red dust to the surprise of the Homunculus. With his finger still held up, the Jokers body leaned forward to collapse. But, his foot planted forward, causing Envy and Lust's jaws to drop as cackled of red lightning formed around the Joker's shoulders. The two watched in horror as the Joker's head began to reconstruct. A twist fit of laughter echoed the room once Joker's mouth was reconstructed, removing his glove. A homunculus symbol was tattooed on his white-skinned hand as his head was finished rebuilding, a insane evil look in his eyes as the flower on his suit sprayed a steady stream of green gas towards the trio. Three fits of coughing filled the room, which slowly turned into insane laughter as the sun peaked below the horizon.

A/N: Quite the plot twist eh? As always, leave a review and a fav. Till next time

Shadowslayer220


End file.
